My Life as an Interesting Witch
by Iamlilyevans15705
Summary: Hey this is Cami and this is my first fanfic ever. Just chock full of spoilers and all that. A Jily fic by an amateur. Lily thought she was just going to be a normal witch with a normal life. Boy, was she wrong. Her birth may put her in danger and interferences from protective Head Boys isn't helping her delicate mental state. More things will go wrong as time goes on!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Get Your Affairs in Order**

I was in my room, practically swooning over the envelope in my hands. I was Head Girl! I couldn't believe it, that Dumbledore and McGonagall and all the other teachers decided to make me Head Girl! I was bouncing with joy when I heard a tap on my window. I went to check it out and saw an eagle owl outside my window, flapping furiously. I opened my window and the owl swooped in and dropped a package on my bed, followed by a landing that would make any other owl faint on my bedpost. I opened the package and saw a letter in familiar handwriting. I groaned, "Not again!" This was the third letter this week I got from this prat. It was driving me insane. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and opened the letter. All it said was "James." What? Why would he go to all that trouble of sending a letter, only to have it just say James. "James?" I asked no one. Crazy people like me are prone to talking to themselves. It is a problem. Suddenly a mirror that I didn't notice before lit up with a familiar face. "Lily?" said the mirror, "Is that you?"

"Potter?!" I said in shock.

"Oh it is you!" said the mirror again. I was feeling more than a little surprised at the fact that there was a mirror with messy hair and hazel eyes peeking out of it in my room. I carefully picked the mirror up and brought it up to my face. "Potter wha-" I stopped abruptly. There was a scream from downstairs. Potter's face changed immediately to concerned "Is everything all right? What was that?"

"I don't know!" I said anxiously, "That sounded like my mom!"

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard a man yell. I heard people stomping up the stairs. "Lily! I'll be right back! I'll get help!" I dropped the mirror on the bed to put several protection charms on the door and drag a desk against it if all else fails. Throughout all this James face was bobbing while he ran to get help hopefully. "James please hurry!" I all but screamed at the mirror. I heard the death eaters outside the door beginning with their bombardas and bombarda maximas. The protection charms were holding up so far but even I wasn't that naive to think they would last for much longer. The mirror went dark and I rushed over to it. "No! James come back!" My yelling was all in vain and the mirror stayed stubbornly blank, showing me only my own reflection. The last bombarda maxima broke the protection charms, the door, and my desk along with them. I backed up against the wall as the death eaters burst into the room. "Ah, Mulciber," one of the two death eaters that entered my room said, " what do we have here? A little mudblood is she?" He glanced at the other death eater who was, at the moment, closing in on me and pushing me farther against the wall. Soon I was pressed against the wall with the death eater's breath on my cheek. "Are you scared girly? She is a pretty one isn't she? Filthy blood." he said, his eyes scouring my face, as if feeding on every sign of fear, "Maybe we shouln't kill her, Avery. Us Death Eaters get very lonely and I'm sure he wouldn't deny his faithful servants a toy." He backed away from me, I was still plastered against the wall as his partner, Avery, raised his wand and uttered the word "Crucio." Instantly I was in a world of pain and it felt like all my blood had become fire and my bones were trying to escape the burning hellhole that was my insides. I screamed. I screamed until my throat was hoarse and screamed after that. Tears were pouring down my face as the pain wore away at me and I realized that this was worse than death. All I could think about was "this must be death. I have to be dead by now." Abruptly the pain stopped. As quickly as it began, the feeling of absolute and extreme agony ended. I crumpled to the floor, tears staining my face as I felt someone carrying my broken figure away, then everything went black.


	2. Don't Trip Over that Big, Fat Head

**Chapter 2 : Make Sure You Don't Trip Over That Big, Fat, Head**

I heard voices, "What were death eaters doing in her house?"

"Well, she's muggleborn, it isn't that hard to fathom."

"But there are lots of muggleborn Hogwarts students, why target her?"

I slowly and carefully opened my eyes. I saw a man that I first thought was Potter, but I saw the streaks of gray in his messy hair and realized it must be his father. I also saw a kindly-looking woman with all too familiar hazel eyes talking to James' father so I figured she must be his mother. The last two figures I saw were one very worried looking James Potter, with Sirius Black at his side, trying to console him as well as he could. I almost laughed at the ridiculous scene until I remembered why James was so stressed and why I was here on a couch in this strange house in the first place. Death Eaters. At my house. Cruciatus Curse. The memories came flooding back. I shut my eyes tightly until I felt ready to open them again.

When I did, I saw James in a different place. He was next to me on the couch watching me with an earnest look on his face. He saw my eyes open and his eyes lit up. "She's awake!" he told his parents and Sirius. They all turned to face me and James' mother spoke first, "Are you okay, sweetie?" I slowly nodded my head. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Again, I nodded my head. I thought about what happened last night and I looked at the people gathered around me and realized what was missing. "Where are my parents?" I asked. I scanned all of the faces around me and saw guilt mixed with pity on all of them. A chill went down my spine, "They're dead, aren't they?" I got no answers. "Aren't they!?" I asked again, louder. I felt tears prick at te edges of my eyes and I put my hands up to my face and quietly sobbed into my fingers. James tried to comfort me by bringing a hand up to my back and awkwardly patting it. It would have made me laugh had I not been sobbing my eyes out because I was an orphan now. An orphan! Now I had no one left for me, no one except...Petunia. I swept my tears away and asked, "Is my sister okay? Please at least tell me my sister's okay!"

"Your sister is fine," said Mr. Potter soothingly, "we contacted her and broke the news last night."

"Shit, Evans," said Sirius, "you had us worried."

"The Cruciatus curse is very dangerous, it is remarkable that you suffered no lasting brain damage. By the time we stopped Avery, you might not have known who you were. You must have a very strong will, to get through the curse in the condition you are in." James' father informed me. My head was spinning from all this new information and all I wanted to do was sleep, "Can I take some time to process this information? I feel really overwhelmed and I need some sleep."

"Of course you can, sweetie," James' mother soothed, "I know this is a lot to take in at one time. James, honey, will you show Lily to the guest room?" she asked her son, who nodded and held out his arm to help me off the couch and I leaned on it all the way to the guest room. In the doorway, James finally said, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to be sorry, James." I said.

"Yes, there is!" he protested earnestly, "If I had gotten help a little faster, we could have stopped those bastards before they cursed you!"

"James, you did all that you could have. I don't expect the impossible from you."

"But it wasn't impossible!" he yelled, "If I had conveyed the message a little faster you would just be shaken, now you are hurt and it is my fault!"

I leaned against the wall, visibly tired, and he stopped his rant as I started to slip, he caught me before I hit the ground and I looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. His stare softened as he realized that now I wouldn't be able to argue with him. He carried me to my bed, I half-heartedly noticed, in the same way that I was carried away from the death eaters last night. I was put down on the bed gently, blankets pulled up to my chin. My last remaining moments of conciousness were spent opening my eyes, as James planted a kiss, ever so gently, on my forehead. I smiled, wondering if I would remember that in the morning.


	3. Knight In Shining Armor

_Hi guys this is the author apologizing for the late update. I've been super busy with school and all that rubbish so I had to wait til thanksgiving break to write the rest of this chapter but now its thanksgiving break so maybe, for once, I'll release another chapter this week. Yay! Please review if you liked it or if you have suggestions. Reviews mean Happy Jily!_

 **Chapter 3 : Knight In Shining Armor**

I woke up a couple of hours later, the events of the night before rushing into my head. I felt like there was something I should have been remembering at that moment but I couldn't think of it. I figured out that it was around midnight when I decided to venture outside of the guest room to find a place where I might go to the bathroom. I soon figured out that my guest room was one of many, each themed differently. Mine looked like some sort of beach cottage, with seashells and pictures of the Potters by the seaside. James looked in a way, distracted in the pictures. As if he was just waiting until he got to go back to Hogwarts. "Wow," I muttered to myself as I ventured around the house, " this place is huge. I guess that's why it's called Potter Manor." I couldn't even see the exit from where I was walking, and I had yet to find the kitchen, any bedrooms, or, unfortunately, a bathroom. "Ohhhh," I groaned, "I really need to pee." It was a few minutes after I thought I should just go back to the guest room when I realized something. I was completely and totally lost. I would have called out, but I didn't want to wake anyone because it was midnight. I almost slapped myself in the face. I was so _stupid._ Luckily, I didn't have to stand there very long before a door opened, hitting me and my stupid self in the face before I could, "Ow!" I said, because that door hit my nose hard. "Lily?" said James, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm well I was wandering, trying to find a bathroom and I got myself totally lost."

"How did you get lost?"

"Your house is too big. I feel like I need a map to navigate this place. And plus, you have, what, 300 rooms? I haven't seen a single bathroom this entire time I was wandering! What if you were, say, on the third floor, and you needed to go to the bathroom so badly you were about to explode. Would you have to run down three floors to find a bathroom? No, because halfway through the second floor you would have peed yourself, and what if there was company?" James let out a little chuckle as I finished my bathroom rant.

"I think you need some sleep, Lil. You seem way too passionate about this bathroom thing." I gave him a little glare and said, "Well, I need to go to the bathroom and am also hopelessly lost. You think you could be a little less insensitive and help this damsel in distress?"

"It would be my pleasure madam, to escort you to the nearest restroom down the hallway." James said, holding out his arm. I took it and said, "My knight in shining armor." We grinned at each other like idiots as he led me down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: Wizard's Chess

**Chapter 4 : Wizard's Chess**

After my refreshing trip to the bathroom, since I didn't know how I got to James's room, I certainly didn't know how to get back so when James was going to escort me back to my living quarters I told him I really wasn't tired anymore. I had done enough sleeping. "James, is there anything you can do around here?"

"Well I know something we can do..." James said, waving his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "In your dreams, Potter. I meant besides making me retch."

"I've got a wizard's chess set in my room. Or we could play exploding snap."

"Yeah, I'd rather not get my hair burnt off."

"Oh, come on Evans, it will be fun."

"Last time I played Exploding Snap with you, you burnt the couch on the Gryffindor common room, gave me a nasty burn on my shin, and nearly got all of our heads ripped off by McGonagall."

"Oh, that was only because you told! You were such a party pooper!''

"I had a second degree burn on my leg. I had to go straight to pomfrey who made me tell her how it happened. I wouldn't have ratted you out if I didn't have to." James looked at me with a surprised look on his face, and opened his mouth to apologize but I held my hand up to stop him, "Save it, that was a long time ago."

"But Evans, the guys gave you hell for that."

"It's fine, it was a long time ago. Let's go play some wizard's chess." I said, in a tone that clearly said, it's over. James looked like he was about to protest more but I was already pushing past him into his room. I wasn't surprised when I saw that his room, if you could even call it that, was swamped in dirty clothes and quidditch paraphernalia. I mean, I'd heard of a floor closet, but it looked more like his closet puked on his floor. "Pretty impressive right?" he said to me. I rolled my eyes as he dug around in a pile of dirty clothes that hid a cabinet under the mess. He looked in and found his wizard chess set. "Well?" he said, as he cleared a space on his bed, "Let's play."

"Oh, it's on."

Several hours and many chess games later, I saw James beginning to drift off. Now that I could really see in the light, it looked like he hadn't slept for two days. I found myself not that averse to that idea of falling asleep, now that I thought about it. James slumped over onto his pillow and I fell off the bed. It seemed like just a couple seconds until we were both woken up by a sirius black wearing a colander on his head, beating two pans together yelling at the top of his lungs, "RISE AND SHINE, LOVEBIRDS!" I rubbed my head and suddenly became very conscius of the fact that I was sprawled on the floor of James Potter's room. "WAKEY WAKEY JAMES AND LILY!" continued and I informed Sirius very shortly, that I was, in fact of cognizant being. Expressed by a bit drunken, "I'm up, I'm up." and some half-hearted hand signaling from the floor.

It was then that James decided to make his rousing known as well. "Padfoot, we get it, we're up."

"A bit selfish of you James, inviting a lady into your room and making her sleep on the floor like a caveman while you hog the comfortable bed. I'll bet she has a terrible crick in her neck now don't you, Evans?"

"Actually, yes, I do have a bit of a crick in my neck from sleeping on the floor, a bit of frostbite because I had no blankets, and a bit of a headache from all of Sirius's CARRYING ON!" Sirius nodded his head as he kept on going, "And I'm sure, Prongs, that a Head Boy like yourself would have better manners."

"Wait, _you're_ Head Boy?!" I asked, addressing James.

"Yeah."

"And I'm assuming you're Head Girl, Evans?"

"Well, yeah."

"Great! Then you'll both have time to sleep together all you want in your private living quarters, but for now, Evans, you have to go back to your house to get packed, and we need to go to Diagon Alley, term starts in two days, after all.


End file.
